Dancing With Danger
by Kellie Parker
Summary: Agent M has been dispatched to Westchester for a serious case. What happens when she ends up falling for Detective Harrington, and vice versa? And what happens when she undeniably becomes the next target? Rated T for Todd :) AU
1. Chapter 1

ʘ 1 ʘ

Massie Block swung her legs back and forth in her office chair as she waited impatiently for her last client to come. She had been waiting for him for a while now. His appointment was an hour ago, and she had dinner with her boss in about twenty minutes. It was to talk about her relocation to Westchester in New York, where there had been various cases of reported activity. Massie was his best agent, and so she was the best candidate for the job. A few minutes later, and she was fed up. Her phone came out and she began listening to music, calming her nerves. This man had three minutes, and then she was packing up and locking the door. She hated this - people scheduling appointments and then taking a lifetime to appear.

Just as she was ready to leave, a well-dressed gentleman entered the office, looking like he'd been dragged through hell. His hair was all messed up, and his suit looked a bit scruffy. He sat down in the chair opposite her and said, "Sorry I was late. My nephews wanted me to stay longer, as you can see."

"Sir, can we please get to business? No offense, but your personal life doesn't concern me. At all."

"Okay, sorry about that."

"And, please make it quick. I'm going to be late for something important."

"Alright. My daughter said that she saw the figure move from one side of her backyard to the other. Her husband was out, and she was all alone in the house, at night. All the doors were locked, and all the windows were closed, but she saw the figure from her bedroom window. She said that it moved quickly and swiftly, and it seemed as though it was planting something in the soil."

"Did she get to see anything else, apart from the dark figure?"

"No, not that she said. Although, I remember her telling me that he looked tall."

_Most people look tall when you're standing at your bedroom window. _"Okay. I'll be relocated, so you'll have to see my partner, Alex. Here's his office number." She handed him a pre-printed paper with Alex's number on it. "Call him any time tomorrow morning, and he'll make an appointment to see you." _Just don't come late. He'll kill you._

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. Now, if you don't mind, I have to lock up."

"Of course. Have a good night, Miss."

He left and she locked up behind him. She had about five minutes to rush home, three to change and another three to meet her boss at _Le Petit_, the best French restaurant in the area. Eight minutes later, and she was ready in a a floor-length, black evening gown and a pair of black heels. Around her neck was a pendant that a client had given her for helping her solve a case of her missing brother.

When she got there, she saw her boss - Mr K - sitting at an outside table, sipping _Sauvignon blanc_. She took her seat and smiled at him. "Sorry I was late, boss, this client kept me waiting for so long."

"None other than Mr Ells. Don't worry, he's usually always late."

"Well, I hope Alex doesn't blow his head off." They both chuckled, thinking about how much of a spitfire Alex was.

"So, Agent M, are you ready to go to Westchester?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. What are all the cases about?"

"Apparently, these teenagers found two bodies in the park, underneath a strategically placed sheet that blended in with the grass. They were messing around, and one of them tripped over it."

"Has the Forensics Department there found any fingerprints on the body?"

"No, our guy must be good. There was nothing, no hairs, no fibres, no nothing."

"So, you mean the perp has nothing on him? Just great. Have there been any other cases like this?"

"Yes, about three. For a place in New York, Westchester is a pretty quiet place. The first one was in '96, a woman and her daughter were found brutally murdered in their attic. The perp had stamped a** T** on the mother's forehead, and an** I** on the daughters forehead. The second was in '98, a woman, seemingly in her early twenties, was found stabbed to death in her apartment. The perp had stamped an **L** on her forehead. Third one was in '05, another woman, in her mid-twenties, strangled to death. The perp had stamped another** L** on her forehead."

"Those letters, T, I, L and L. Till. Think he's trying to give us a clue?"

"Hardly. Till makes no sense to us."

"Were there any letters on the bodies?"

"I have no idea. The Department only told me about the no evidence. I'm sure you'll be filled in once you get there."

"From what we know, the perp - already - is charged with the count of four murders... six if the Forensics find any letters on the two bodies. Who were they, anyway?"

"They were college graduates, from what we assume. We won't know until they disclose their ID cards to us."

"Disclose? We have every right to know what is going on. And it is their duty to tell us."

Mr K shook his head pleasantly. This was why Agent M was his best agent. "You'll find out when you get there."

"I'd better." She laughed a little to shake off the tension. "Seems like our perp has an eye for the ladies."

"Seems so. He could be a rapist, for all we know."

"Yeah, he could be. Did you hear about Mr Ells' daughter's case?"

"Yes, she called me non-stop to tell me. Of course a man looks tall from your window."

"That's exactly what I thought."

"Well, I guess you'd better be going. I booked you a flight to Westchester, and it leaves in about an hour."

"Okay. See you around, and tell Alex that I apologize in advance for Mr Ells."

"Done. Have fun."

* * *

Detective Harrington of the Westchester Department studied the files in front of him, carefully looking through the pictures to see if he could spot anything Forensics had missed. So far, he had nothing. He put the pictures under his desk and studied the profiles of the two victims so far. They still needed development, but at least he had the basics down: their names, ages and birthdays. Maybe, if he could find a link between the two of them, he'd be just a bit closer to grasping a lead.

**Name: Lilly Wart**

**Age: 24 years old**

**Birth: April 3**

**College: Yale**

**Job choice: Engineer or Mechanic**

**Name: Eileen Alle**

**Age: 24 years old**

**Birth: April 4**

**College: Harvard**

**Job choice: Lawyer**

He looked at their profiles again. They were both twenty-four, yes, and their birthdays were both in April. So what? His gut told him to find more, but he didn't understand. What did they have to do with the case? His co-detective, Mike, peeked his head into his office. "You've been staring at those for two hours now. Come on, Harrington,it's time to go."

"Fine." He shoved them into his bag (briefcase, knapsack) and walked briskly out. Then, he remembered that he needed to ask Mike a question. Thankfully, Mike was still standing at the bus stop. "Mike, I heard that we're getting a new recruit?"

"Yeah, she's one of the best."

"_She_?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, there's no problem." He put one hand in his coat pocket. "I thought you guys were sending over a _he_."

"Why? Has Harring finally become gay?"

"What? No. And don't call me Harring."

"I'll bloody well call you what I want." He was just teasing Detective H. "And, what's wrong with a female comrade?"

"I don't know. I'm not used to working around them."

"Carol's our receptionist."

"Carol is sixty-something. And married."

"So? Does it mean she isn't female?"

"True." The bus pulled up. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. See you."

He walked away and headed in the direction of his house, where he locked the door and threw himself onto the couch, in front of the screen. The _Lakers _were playing, and he could't afford to miss yet another game. _A female comrade? I wonder why that is._

* * *

As he saw Massie board the plane to Westchester, he slipped on and sat behind her. He'd had no reason to leave... until he saw Massie leaving. She would make a beautiful target for his...

Ah, ah, ah, I've said too much...

How about ten reviews for an update? Thank you, it'd mean a lot :)

_Amor,_

Kellie.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said 10 reviews, but 8 made me so happy :) Beta'd by the awesome xoxo Starry-eyed!**

* * *

ʘ 2 ʘ

Massie groaned and slid out of bed. It was time to meet her new work members and find out why the bloody hell they needed to 'disclose' information to her and her workforce. After much debate, she decided on black jeans - tapered, of course - a white blouse and black Tory Burch flats. Man, it had been a while since she had last worn Tory Burch. But, it was no time to reminisce, it was time to get ready for work. After brushing her hair and tying it in a loose bun, she had a quick breakfast of milk. Nothing like milk to start off a day...

When she was done, she slipped out of her hotel room and locked the door... but not before she saw the silhouette of a man. From her keen agent eyes, she could tell that he was wearing one of those top hats, a coat and loafers. Great. She needed to get her priorities straight. Maybe Mr Ells' daughter's whatever had influenced her conscience and sub-conscience. She hailed a cab and got him to take her to the station, free of charge. All she had to do was whip out the badge she kept cleverly in her messenger bag, and he drove her straight there without a word. Although, once they got there, he shyly asked for her number. She turned him down gently - like she had been doing for a while now - by saying that she had just gotten divorced. Oh, what a life.

There was an old-looking lady at the desk when she got to the reception. "Hello," the lady said. "I'm Carol, how may I help you?"

"I'm Agent M, my boss sent me here."

"Agent M, as in Massie Block?"

"That's me." _How many others are there in Westchester?_

"Great, it's a pleasure to meet you. Detectives Harrington and Smith are in their office. It's the fourth door on your right."

"Thank you."

She walked down the hall and found the fourth room on the right, where she saw two men seated at a long table. The first man - and the one that caught her eye the most - was a brown-haired one, with what seemed like blue eyes, although she couldn't tell from where she was standing. The second man looked a bit middle-aged, and she could tell from the ring on his left hand that he was married. Or engaged, at least. She coughed a little, not even attempting to be inconspicuous.

They both looked up and both of them blinked a few times before trying to speak.

"Good morning, gentlemen." She took a seat beside the younger one... the more attractive of the two.

"Good morning," he said. "I'm Detective Harrington and this is my second-in-command, Detective Smith."

"You must be Agent M?" Det. Smith asked.

"Yes, I am, it's a pleasure to meet you." She noticed pictures of two fairly different women lying on the table. "Are those the vics, Detective Harrington?"

"Yeah, just received these about an hour ago," Harrington replied. "And, if you don't mind, I go by the name Derrick."

"Of course. I'm Massie, then."

"And I'm Mike." Detective Smith stood up. "I have to go. I'll catch up with you two later." He left.

"What do you know about the vics?" Massie asked.

"They were both college graduates, both born in April."

"Anything else?"

"They both had dark brown hair, and that's about it."

"Hasn't the Forensics found anything on the bodies?"

He shook his head.

"No fingerprints, hairs or anything?"

"No."

"I'd like to talk to your Forensics Department, please."

"Sure, let me just grab my keys."

As she waited for him to get his keys, she couldn't help but notice the contour of the same man she had seen back at the hotel. This time, she could see the hat. It was a black top hat. By using that as a lead, it probably narrowed it down to at least three billion people in this world. She needed to clear her head and go interrogate the Forensics people. Maybe they'd found something after all.

* * *

He saw her every move. He saw her as she waited and he saw her as she entered the car with him. That man... The one who messed up his life forever. The one who caused him to be convicted for quite a number of years. But he was back. Oh, man, was he back. He was back bigger than ever, stronger than ever... more than ever.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Apologies for a short chapter, but I was reading one of my fave books (Deeper Than The Dead by Tami Hoag) and I saw that some chapters were also short, to keep the readers interested, so that's what I did! No worries, I'll probably have the third one up in two days' time or so.

How about five reviews, just because it's short?

_Amor,_

Kellie.


	3. Chapter 3

**There we go! I hope you like this one :) Beta'd once again by the ****_ah-mazing _****xoxo Starry-eyed!**

* * *

**ʘ 3 ʘ**

The Forensics Lab was better looking than Massie had expected, although there were two dead, naked bodies lying on metal tables. A couple of men stood around the tables. Massie and Derrick were both handed masks and gloves: partly so that the germs of the bodies wouldn't contaminate them; partly so that they wouldn't contaminate the already dead bodies. One man looked like the leader of the whole gang. He walked over to Massie and Derrick and said, "Hello, Derrick. This is Agent M, I presume?"

"Hi to you also, Jack, and yes, this is Agent M. But, you can call her Massie."

"You look strangely familiar," she said. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, I don't think so. I haven't left Westchester in a while."

"Okay. Massie here thinks that you may have missed a few things while examining the vics. She thinks that you should examine them again."

"No offence, Dr," she added, "but in my years as an agent, sometimes you need to go over, thrice, sometimes even four times."

"None taken. Would you help us, then?"

"Sure."

She walked over to where the first victim, Eileen, lay. Eileen had dark, brown hair with high cheekbones and a thin mouth. Her eyes were open – dark brown – and it was a bit disturbing. She had had her whole life ahead of her, and now her hopes were dashed by whichever sick person had done this. Massie started with the hair, and combed her hands through it. It was already starting to flake off. Next was her head. There was nothing on her cheeks, the back of her ears or on her neck. Then, she went for the chest area. She was about to start on the legs when she found something near Eileen's belly button.

It was small, and probably almost invisible, but she saw it. "You guys, come over here," she said. "I found this."

Jack brought out a pair of tweezers and picked the object from Eileen's belly button. It was a piece of folded white paper which, when unfolded, had the word **'WE'** on it.

"We?" Jack asked. "Does that make any sense?"

"Think about it," she said to Derrick. "If we're assuming this is the same perp – and I'm assuming it is – then putting it together makes 'Till we'."

"Till we what?"

"That's the thing. Maybe we'll find something on Lilly's body if we search even more." She looked at Jack and his team, confused. "You said you found nothing?"

"Yes, but it didn't occur to us too look in the belly button area."

"You're trained specialists. You should know." She narrowed her eyes.

"There, there," he said. "How about you don't tell me how to do my job, and I won't tell you how to do yours? Is it a deal?"

She rolled her eyes and moved over to Lilly's body, starting from her feet and moving upwards. By the time she had reached her face, she was starting to give up. Combing through her hair was a bore, until she saw something that made her smile with joy. Stitched into her scalp, with what looked like regular thread, were the letters M, E, E and T. "Derrick, come see!" she exclaimed happily like a little girl.

Derrick came and stood behind her, wondering why on Earth she has bobbing up and down. "What is it?"

"It's the word 'meet'. Put them together, and you get 'Till We Meet'."

"That doesn't make sense, Massie. What do the murders from way back in '96 have to do with any of this?"

"It could be the same murderer. On the other hand, it could be a family thing, passed from generation to generation. In any case, I think that these murders are connected. And, it also means that we could have another murder on our hands."

"Two murders in a short period of time? That doesn't seem like the first murderer."

"You don't know how long these have been dead? Has an autopsy been performed?"

"Yes, but –"

"But nothing. Where's the scan report?"

"It's back at the hospital where they were admitted."

"A hospital? Why, were any of them breathing when you found them?"

"No."

"Okay then… Where are the teenagers who found the bodies?"

"They're at school."

"Do they go to the same school?"

"Yes."

"That's perfect. We'll drop by them now."

"They're underage; we'll have to talk to their parent first."

"Fine, do what you need to do. However, we have to go and see them. I want to know how they saw things."

She turned on her heel and walked out of the lab, after promptly taking off her mask and gloves. Derrick smiled as he followed suit. She was bossy and a tad commanding. He liked that.

* * *

Mrs. Andrews, the mother of the first teenager – Lisa Andrews – had the shock of her life when two agents came barreling into her house. She placed a hand over heart, just to make sure it was still working, and smiled sweetly. She recognized the male one, but the female one was a completely new face.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Is your daughter, Lisa, home?" Massie asked. Demanded, really.

"No, why? Has she done something wrong?"

"Not at all," Derrick said in what he hoped was a cheerful tone. "We just have a few questions for her concerning the dead body she and her friend found in the park."

"She found a dead body _in the park_?" Mrs. Andrews put her hand up to her head. "Oh, my…" She sank into the brown leather couch in the living room.

"She never told you, Mrs. Andrews?" Derrick asked, at the same time Massie said, "You guys don't have this kind of thing televised or anything?"

"No, she never told me. And, please, call me Veronica."

"Our mayor doesn't believe in televising murders. And, there's nothing _to _televise. What will the bug news flash say? 'Two Teens Uncover Terrifying Truth'?"

Massie stifled a laugh. "Terrifying truth about what?"

"I don't know. You know the media; they'll probably cough up whatever lie it takes to grab money or whatever."

"Veronica," Massie said, "has your daughter displayed any signs of depression or moodiness?"

"No, ma'am, she's just been acting like she normally does."

"Which would be how?"

"Keeping to herself, locking her room door, that kind of stuff."

"Okay. When she comes home, please give the station a ring." Derrick stood up. "See you around."

He and Massie exited the house, and he tapped her lightly on her head. "I told you we shouldn't have barreled into her house like that. She looked like she was on the verge of dying."

* * *

If only he knew how true, those words were… The agents really needed to stop involving people in their investigation. This was their case, not anyone else's… Bad things happen when there are too many people who know… And those teenagers. They weren't in school… Oh, they weren't in school_ at all_...

* * *

**Aw, thank you guys so much :) I need about 7 reviews. See if you can :)**

_**Amor,**_

**Kellie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta'd by xoxo Starry-eyed! I don't own The Clique; Lisi Harrison does :)**

* * *

**ʘ 4 ʘ**

Lisa Andrews, the first teenager, brought her knees closer to her and hugged them, trying to conserve body heat. The man had taken her as she was walking to her school, Westchester High. He wore a mask, and he had covered her mouth with a cloth. Smelling it had made her feel drowsy, and then she woke up here in this dark room.

She was glad that she could move. In some books that she had read, some of the people who were captured were sometimes bound together tightly with rope, or they were caught in plastic bags with nothing to breathe but their own oxygen. Also, some people were left to battle with their own selves. Their eyes were glued shut, as were their ears and their mouths, so they couldn't scream and they had to stay trapped inside their own minds.

The door opened and she raised her head a little, hoping that it was help. It wasn't. It was that man, and he had her best friend, Chris Hadley. Chris was thrown in roughly, along with some food and two canteens of water. The door closed, and Lisa crawled up to Chris, snuggling against him and sharing his heat. She wished that day had never happened. Maybe this strange man wouldn't have taken them.

***Flashback***

She and Chris were coming home from their various schools. They walked home together, even though she went to Westchester High and he went to the improved Briarwood Boys Academy. She was crying that day; the school bully stole her lunch, her lunch money and he stuffed her in her own locker.

"What's wrong, Lis?" Chris asked.

"Nothing." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. He might have been her best friend, but she didn't need him to feel pity for her.

"Come on, Lis, you can tell me."

"It's okay, Chris. I'll tell you over the phone when we get home."

"No, Lis, you can tell me now, okay?"

"Well, the school bully took virtually everything of mine, and then he stuffed me in my locker."

"He did? And you were scared to tell me this?"

"I didn't want you to feel sorry for me. Now, if you don't mind, can we actually start moving?"

In the heat of the moment, they had stopped walking. Now, they resumed their walk, hand-in-hand, just like they always did. "Lis, do you mind if we cut through the park?"

"That's what I was thinking. I want to see the birds and the little children frolicking in the grass."

"Like lambs?"

"You know it."

When they got to the park, they wanted to sit down at their favourite bench. It was the bench where they had first met. As they approached the bench, Lisa lost her footing and stumbled to the ground. Only, it wasn't the ground. It was a piece of green cloth that was painted to look exactly like grass. She fell into a hole, and when she opened her eyes, she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, running to her side.

"L-Look at that," she whispered.

Chris looked at what she was pointing at and nearly had a heart attack himself. He pulled her up and they stood together for a while. "I-I'll call the police," he said a little nervously.

Lisa looked at the two dead bodies lying in the hastily made grave. She recognized one of them… she was one of the people who went to the community centre with her. What was her name again? Oh, yeah, it was Eileen. Eileen was such a kind spirit; why anyone would want to murder her blew Lisa's mind. She didn't know the person beside Eileen, but it didn't really matter.

Within a few minutes, the police – more or less – arrived at the scene. They hadn't really believed Chris' story over the phone; it was hard to believe a teenager saying that there were dead bodies in the park, because, let's face it: it's not every day _dead_ bodies are found in a place where children played in their spare time.

Lisa recognized the first detective: Detective Mike Smith. He'd come to Westchester High about a month ago to talk about what to do when strangers came too close to you. He headed over to Lisa and said, "Lisa, what happened?"

"Chris and I decided to cut through the park because I wanted to see the little children playing… and then we headed over to a specific bench, and I fell into that hole." She pointed at it and looked like she was about to cry.

Det. Mike stroked her hair and said, "Okay, let's get you home. Both of you."

Lisa and Chris were bundled into one of the squad cars and driven home, and at the time, she thought her life couldn't get any worse.

***Back to Reality***

"Why are we here?" Chris asked. His voice was barely above a whisper, and Lisa had to strain her ears to hear what he said.

"I don't know, Chris. I think it has to do with those bodies we found the other day."

"Who was that man?"

"I don't know. And, this might sound odd, but I felt like I'd smelt him before. And seen him before."

"_Smelt _him before?"

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it?"

"No offense, but totally weird, yeah."

Lisa sat up. She was sure she'd smelt him before. Thankfully, he hadn't searched her, and so she had a piece of paper and a pencil in her pocket. It was day, so there was some sunlight streaming in through the windows. She drew a diagram on the paper, wrote a few names… and then she wrote some more names. After crossing out and rewriting, she whispered – more to herself than to Chris – _I've got it._

* * *

**I was reading somewhere that asking for reviews is a tad selfish, and it makes me happy to know that you like the story :)**

**So, thanks to:**

**xoxo Starry-eyed**

**keep calm and sparkle**

**FanFicFanticGurl**

**4 (Guest)**

_**Amor,**_

**Kellie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while :( I rushed this so it wasn't beta'd. Ooh, today is... Guess what today is for me :)**

* * *

**ʘ 5 ʘ**

Massie and Derrick sat in her makeshift office, enjoying a mediocre lunch of a medium-sized box of honey-glazed donuts, because nothing said true detective-ship than a box of honey-glazed donuts.

"Do you only talk about work?" Derrick asked, washing down a bite with some chocolate milk. "And scare old ladies," he added as an after-thought. "Because I've only known you for a while, and it seems like that's all you do."

"I just take my job seriously," she said, taken aback by his question.

"But, still. Do you think I became one of Westchester's finest by profiling victims all day long?"

"Yes," she answered, although she wasn't sure of her answer.

"Well, I didn't. I slacked off for quite a while, and I think that you should do the same. Let me take you out, just one night."

Her heart did miniature cartwheels and she internally scolded herself for behaving like a high schooler. Did she believe in love at first sight? Yes, but stuff like that only happened in the movies, right? Absolutely. "Sure, I'd love to, I guess," she replied at last.

He heaved a silent sigh of relief, but her sharp ears picked it up. Was he also nervous? It appeared so. _I don't usually fraternize with my partners, but this seems way different. It feels like… a strange, weird attraction, _she thought.

"Great… Um, did you have anything back where you were?"

"I did have this _one _client before Mr K relocated me here. My partner, Alex, was supposed to take care of him. Thanks for reminding me, I'll give him a call right now."

She ignored the glare Derrick sent her and whipped out her phone, dialling Alex's number. He picked up after the third ring.

"Massie?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Has Mr Ells dropped by to see you?"

"That man? No, I haven't seen him. Should I file anything?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you, by the way."

"It's no problem."

"I'll talk to you later. Bye."

She hung up and stared at her phone. _Surely, the thing about his daughter must be important; otherwise, he wouldn't have come to see me. And, she wouldn't have given K an earful._

"Is everything alright?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. What time is it?"

"Half-past two, why?"

"I was just wondering. What was that you were saying about taking me out?"

"Yeah, there's this movie theatre a few blocks from here, and they're doing a movie screening for the newest movie out."

"Which movie is it?"

"_Ghostpire the Thirteenth: Revenge of the Zombwolves._"

"Ehma… Oh my gosh, you watch _Ghostpire_?"

"Do I? I have the box set of twelve at home."

"I _love Ghostpire_. Half ghost and half vampire, he's so dreamy."

"You know, people say I look like him."

She ran her eyes over him. _It's true, _she admitted, _but I'm not going to let him know that._ "Whatever gets you through the day, Derrick." She laughed. It was kind of fun, sitting around and talking about things not too work related. She felt like a high schooler again.

"I do too look like him." He stood up and puffed out his chest. "Rest, innocent civilian, for I will protect you from the foul breath of the evil Dr Higgins."

Massie laughed again. "He's British, have you forgotten?"

"Maybe he is in wherever you came from, but he's American here in Westchester."

"Does he have an alter ego? I've never seen him as a human. He's always Ghostpire. Why isn't he like Clark Kent with Superman, or Bruce Wayne with Batman?"

"You know Batman and Superman? And their alter-egos? Here I was, thinking that you were boring."

"Yeah, I had… I collected everything of theirs when I was in middle school. I was a hoarder. When I got to college, I had to give all of them away. I think I cried for a week. No one ever knew, though. What about you?"

"I did the same thing. But, I was never afraid to let anyone know. I remember, once, I came to school accidentally wearing one Batman sock and one Superman sock. I wasn't afraid to let anyone know, because I felt like it defined who I was. No one made fun of me, although I do remember seeing a few unfamiliar posters of them stuck on my locker."

"That is so true." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with someone. It's almost as though we're teenagers stuck in adult bodies."

"_Teenage _nerds stuck in adult bodies," he corrected, subtly looking into her perfect eyes.

"Then… you wouldn't mind if I did _this._" She stood up and broke off a piece of donut. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _She threw the bit at his head.

"No, I don't mind. As long as _you _don't mind _this_." He also broke off a piece and whipped it at her with skill.

Very soon, the two teenage nerds trapped in human bodies started a full-fledged donut war. Neither of them was aware of the person standing outside the window, looking at them with a scowl.

* * *

**He saw them having their way. They looked like they were having fun. They had no idea that two teenagers were missing. He would have waited until it was long enough to file a Missing Persons' report, but the fact that they were getting along ticked him off. He had counted on the girl to be cold, but she was the opposite. It was time to give them a 'shock'.**

**Using his best anonymous tip voice, he dialled the station and told the receptionist that two teenagers were missing, L. Andrews and C. Hadley. Before she could ask any questions, he hung up, threw the disposable cell in the trash and walked away. It was time to make this easier for the two of them. He'd make it a hunt – leaving clues around until they found the teenagers. That girl… she was next on his list. April 3, April 4… he needed April 5 to complete it. She fit the criteria – brown hair and everything. And he was certain that she was born April 5. [A/N: She probably isn't, but bear with me.] He needed her to add to his collection… the collection that his father had started before him. And, boy was he lucky. He even had sources to the two agents. They'd never know what hit them.**

**Little did he know that two inquisitive eyes had been watching him that whole time.**

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Thanks to:**

**Glittering Moonlight! (I won't forget you :D)**

**keep calm and sparkle**

**xoxo Starry-eyed**

**ailes du neige**

**emmy luvs dance**

**3EM (Guest)**

_**Amor,**_

**Kellie**_**.**_

_'Can you save me? Can you set me free? Cause I need to feel alive... Oh, we have to survive.'_


End file.
